


Step Into The Sun

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Bisexual Kuroko Tetsuya, Character Study, F/M, Implied Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, Implied Future Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, In Your Feelings, Kuroko Tetsuya Character Study, M/M, Moving On, Oneshot, Past Kuroko Tetsuya/ Aomine Daiki, Past Kuroko Tetsuya/Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Past Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Rebound, relationship, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Breakups weren't easy, but moving on and letting someone in was harder.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Step Into The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday, and that means, it's oneshot day! Please enjoy this Kuroko-centric drabble about breakups!

Leaving was one of the hardest things that he had to do. But he knew that there was no way he would be able to succeed with his ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend by his side. He doubted they would even take him back. Back then, he’d walked out of Teiko Middle School, head bowed, hoping that maybe, just maybe there was a chance he could find something better without them.

He found Kagami Taiga and knew from the minute he saw the redhead play. He had an intensity that burned deep within him that was immediately fear-inspiring. How could he look at this boy without instantly fearing that it would end the same way as his last two days in the sun.

Aomine Daiki was a spotlight, he drew in the eyes of the masses, and no matter what was happening around him, there was something so intensely magnetic about him. He was, by far, the fastest member of the Generation of Miracles. He moved faster than Kuroko could ever imagine, like he ran on a different type of fuel. The blue haired ghost had hoped that upon the messy downfall of their relationship in their second year of Middle School, that hopefully someone would be there to pick up the pieces.

He never, ever, wanted it to be his girlfriend. The girl who caught him on the rebound and stuck around regardless. But when she was stuck in that moment, between the rock and the hard place, between the darkness and the sun, she chose to risk being burned alive and chased the light as it tried to plunge beneath the horizon. It hurt him, even though he knew she was only there because she needed to be.

Even after all that time, he wasn’t sure how much of it she was conscious of. Was she in love with Kuroko at all?

He knew that deep down, Momoi Satsuki was never his to love, even if she hadn’t known it herself. She had been ever devoted to the affection she had for Kuroko, but it had always seemed to him, that it was her own cruel form of misdirection. It was easier to claim that her love was for her best friend’s boyfriend, than her best friend. It was her way of protecting herself from the rejection she feared most.

It took Kuroko a while to warm to the idea of basking in the light of another; feeling the warmth that radiated from other people again, after spending so long on his own, alone in the dark. He had missed the colour, he missed the enthusiasm, the passion, he missed it all.

It was after he saw his exes again that he realised that one was more resistant to change than the other: albeit Momoi still had strong feelings for Kuroko, she was no longer truly there with him. In body, she held onto his hand for the few fleeting minutes when she could, but she wasn’t present anymore. And from the way she gravitated to Aomine-kun’s side made it very clear to Kuroko that really, deep down, neither of his past loves, really weren’t meant to come back to his side. They weren’t made for him.

Maybe it was a relief to know, as much as Aomine-kun and Momoi-san had a long way to go, one more so than the other, that they didn’t love him anymore. He didn’t have to love them anymore either. Exes could still be friends, and he could still love them without being in love with them. Maybe that was better.

And knowing all of that meant, he could finally let the sunlight of another man into his life. With no regrets, no restrictions. And he knew that Kagami-kun was waiting for him.


End file.
